Closer
by JohnnyWinchester
Summary: Short one-shot based on the song by Nine Inch Nails. Rated for yummy Wincest. Please do not read if this offends.


_**Hey guys :) Got bored the other night with my girlfriend and we started writing... This is what happened.**_

_**I'm a Slash-fic Writing Virgin, so be gentle with the criticism ^.^ Hope you enjoy, lovelies :)**_

It was a lazy night in the Winchester brothers' motel room. They had just wrapped up an easy case and were taking a much needed, very rare break and just sitting around, drinking and talking. The conversation had gotten around to sex, as talks between brothers are wont to do, and alcohol was doing its best to ebb away the few inhibitions they had had to begin with.

Sam looked at his brother and cocked his head. "Can I ask you a question, Dean?" The latter nodded and so he continued, "What turns you on the most?" Blunt questions always got better reactions from Dean.

The older brother contemplated the question. The list WAS quite lengthy, after all.

"Well, you talking with girls or guys?" Hey, they had their differences! When he was, ahem, 'with' a woman, he liked top. He was a Don Juan, gentle romancer that would fuck you through the mattress in a heartbeat. With men, however, he got off on being dominated. For some reason, he found it intoxicating for someone else to be in control for once and for he himself to be left utterly powerless. Dean reiterated this to his brother.

Sam smirked a little. So, he and his brothers were opposites in this. Big surprise…

The thought of Dean powerless underneath him made his cock hard. It was far from the first time that they'd had sex, but Dean was never this honest about his own preferences. Oh, he always got off as well, but it wasn't a priority. It was all about taking care of Sammy, just as it always was.

With these burning thoughts in mind and his Downstairs Brain guiding him, the youngest Winchester pounced on his brother, slamming him into the wall so hard that a hairline crack appeared.

He tore at his big brother's shirt until their naked chests touched, sending a primal thrill though them both. As Sam began to kiss his lover with passion bordering on violence, Dean reached out a hand to steady himself and accidentally hit the mouse button on Sam's laptop, causing Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" began to blare into the room.

Sam pulled back at the noise and then gave a playful smirk and biting Dean's neck just hard enough to make him moan. He moved to his lips and repeated the act, drawing a droplet of blood and gasp of pleasure.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside." Sam's husky voice joined Trent Reznor's as he pushed his love over the edge of the desk. He was careful that Dean's tender hipbones didn't collide with the desk with too much force, but otherwise was none too gentle.

Dean's breath now came in ragged gasps. He had never been this turned on before. There was also a distinct lack of the nagging guilt that usually plagued him when he got naught with Sam, and it was making the moment even sweeter.

Sam leaned down, his body on top of his brother's, and whispered in his ear; "Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to feel my hard cock pounding into your ass?" as he undid both of their jeans simultaneously.

Dean nodded, salivating. His lover slapped his ass, hard. "Say it, slut!"

"I want you to fuck me!"

These words nearly caused Sam to come undone. He grabbed a condom from the dresser drawer and began to unwrap it. "Uhh, Sam? Do we really need the condom? I swear that I'm on the pill."

His brother chuckled. They both knew that there were plenty of reasons, even in gay sex, to use a condom.

But for once, neither really cared.

Sam instead reached for the lube but stopped, walking around to Dean's face.

"Suck me. And suck me good, because it's going straight in after."

Dean's eyes widened and he nodded, taking all of Sam's length into his mouth, sucking, licking, moving in only a way that he knew how.

Sam moaned and fisted a hand in Dean's soft dark blonde hair. He had been with men other than Dean, but no one knew how to give a blow job like him.

Just before Sam came, Dean gave a last long lick and pulled away, smirking.

True to his word, Sam positioned himself at Dean's entrance and, after teasing him with his fingers, plunged inside.

Pain exploded through Dean, but he was too far into ecstasy to really register it. He nearly screamed with pleasure as Sam thrust himself back and forth inside his body.

As Sam's cock pushed toward Dean's center, he slapped Dean's ass again, enjoying the bright red print that it left. His hand reached around to wrap around Dean's dick and jerk it off in time to his own thrusts.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, Sam!" His brother cried, his hot seed shooting out into his brother's hand. That was all that Sam needed to hear. He cried out his lover's name before he came hard.

They both stumbled back to lie on the bed and bask in the afterglow, Dean's arm around Sam and Sam's head on his brother's chest. As much as Dean detested being girly, this was the one indulgence that he allowed himself; cuddling with Sam. It made all the bad go away.

For at least this one moment, there was no demon blood. No apocalypse. No Lucifer or douchebag angels… Nothing. All that existed was him and his Sammy.

As his baby brother snuggled against his warm and naked body, Dean knew. He knew that everything they did, from here on out, would be together just as it had always been. When this moment was over, they would stand together, fighting everything as a team. The would overcome everything, together. And when the time finally came, they would die, together.

But right now, none of that mattered. Dean leaned down and kissed his brother softly. "I love you, Sammy." He muttered as he drifted off to sleep. All was right with the world as they lay there, Closer to each other than anyone else could ever be.

_**Thank you for reading! Hope you didn't mind the mushy bit at the end, but everything has to have a happy ending ;)**_


End file.
